Unfinished Pursuit
by Myra2003
Summary: Scarlett has recovered from the fall and Rhett wants a second chance.  She takes small steps towards reconciliation, but with the pair, things don't go very well.
1. Second Chance?

Note: Ok, so I'm still working on An Overdue Encounter and This Time, I'm so addicted to writing haha, with all these ideas in my head, while working on a GWTW sequel. Four years ago I began this story but never finished it. Originally I called it "Her Seperate Way" but chnaged the title and I did a lot of editing. It will be rather short but I hope you all enjoy it and please review :)

Part 1

"Mommy, daddy watch me! I'm gonna jump!" Bonnie cried in excitement. Her voice carried up to Scarlett and Rhett on the verandah.

Scarlett sat on a cushioned seat, gingerly sipping a cup of tea. This was her first time out of bed since the accident. Color was slowly looming in her cheeks. Rhett had been speaking to her about giving their marriage another chance when Bonnie had interrupted. He looked annoyed that she was no longer listening to him. But Scarlett was relived.

Her feelings were still raw and she was too tired to think about the future. Rhett's solemn gaze made her feel uncomfortable for he was so serious. She hadn't seen his mocking gaze since the day on the stairs. Those looks she knew so well, but not this solemn gaze filled with aloofness and a little courtesy. But she knew he would talk to her again later for he gave her that look that he always did when his dark eyes promised another time.

"You're so pretty precious!" Scarlett called out generously with a smile. Even her own compliment surprised her. But Bonnie did look pretty. Her blue riding frock a contrast to her eyes and her black curls tumbling with a matching blue hat perched prettily on her head. Her daughter made a charming picture.

"That's what daddy says all the time," Bonnie said.

Scarlett spared a side glance at Rhett and saw a reluctant smile come to his face. He was also watching his daughter with pride. Why, she thought, he truly loves her and doesn't mind getting dirty with her and acting like a complete fool. And she thought if he treated her half as nice and showered her with compliments they wouldn't always be quarreling and he would be so much more pleasant. But as it was his courteous but aloof behavior ever since she had lost the baby was maddening!

Bonnie pulled on her reins and Mr. Butler started to trot off. Rhett abruptly stood up and called out in a loud voice,"Trot around once more darling, hold on to the reins tightly then jump!"

Scarlett stood up quickly. "Rhett, don't let her jump it's to high," she pleaded holding onto his shirt without thought. Rhett watched Bonnie fly across the lawn and then back at Scarlett. She was biting her lip and there was a strained look on her face. He knew it was too high and he could never forgive himself if anything ever happened to Bonnie.

"Bonnie your mother says you can't jump. Come back in darling. The bars are too high!"

Bonnie came in reluctantly. "I can so Mr. Butler and I have grown, watch me daddy!" She confidently held the reigns as Mr. Butler started to trot off faster. Scarlett held her breath, watching her determined daughter.

She sat down with a sigh. "Its no use she never listens to me," she thought. "Just like Pa." Then Scarlett gasped," Just like Pa!" She jumped out of her chair and yelled almost hysterically,"Bonnie Blue Butler, you get over here this instant!"

Bonnie stopped Mr. Butler right in front of the jump, she had never heard her mother so angry before. She started to trot back knowing not to disobey her mother albeit with a sullen frown. And a protest that was sure to come.

Meanwhile Rhett grabbed Scarlett's arm."Scarlett, are you all right?" he asked urgently. But she pulled her arm away from him roughly, too angry to notice the concern on his face.

"Come on Scarlett, she's only having fun," he soothed.

Her temper rose and eyes flashed. She glared up at him, all thoughts of being nice and cordial disappearing in an instant. Why, she thought, Rhett would let her go to the moon if she had the notion to.

"Fun? Do you call breaking her neck fun? She's liable to break her neck, Rhett Butler and yet you give into her whims and treat her like an adult. She's only four years old!"

"And why shouldn't I?" he challenged. "I don't want her to grow up being afraid of her own shadow and cold hearted. She's going to have all the love she wants. And I'm not going to have you-"

Bonnie trotted her pony close to the verandah. "Mommy I w ..."

"Bonnie go put your pony away," Scarlett defiantly said, looking up at Rhett and daring him to defy her order. "You aren't jumping for the rest of the day."

Rhett stood by watching mother and daughter in interest. Scarlett hadn't been a good mother but he heard the concern in her voice. Maybe he had been too harsh, he reasoned. He watched in amusement as both daughter and mother glared at each other.

"Mommy how come I can't jump?" she whined. Scarlett frowned and placed her hands on her hips, ready for a battle. She was sure she'd have another battle with Bonnie. She was the only one who put Bonnie in her place and she knew that too.

"Not until you're six. If I hear that you are jumping higher than a foot I will take your pony away."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to frown and place her hands on her hips. "That's not fa..."

Scarlett didn't want to yell for she was so tired and all ready felt like she had run a long mile. But Bonnie left her no other choice. Her daughter was stubborn and spoiled. She would see to it from now on that Bonnie had a firm hand. Just let Rhett try to defy her.

"That's enough Bonnie Butler, go up to your room!" But Bonnie merely marched over towards Scarlett, unfazed by her temper. Her jaw squared identical to that of her grandfather's, Gerald O'Hara. Scarlett would have laughed but she knew she had to be firm. She couldn't laugh it off as Rhett so often did.

"Daddy won't let you take my pony and I will jump someday!"

She looked towards Rhett for help. She could have killed him, he was turning red from trying not to laugh. "Oh, he is such a terrible man!" she thought to herself. "How can he laugh at a time like this?" Scarlett faced Bonnie, seeing she wouldn't get help from Rhett.

"Yes, you'll jump, Bonnie once you're six." With that said, Bonnie stomped her foot and ran into the house. Scarlett sighed and sat down closing her eyes. All of a sudden she heard Rhett laugh, her eyes fluttered open.

"And what's so funny, I'd like to know?" she demanded which only made Rhett laugh even more. Now she was ferious. "If you don't tell me this instant you might as well leave me alone!"

Rhett's face became hard just as quick as the amusement had been on his face it was gone."Oh, what a fool I was to actually think she'd forgive me," he thought bitterly. For all of her listening to his speech about another chance at their marriage, she was as stubborn and unyielding as ever.

"Why should you care Scarlett, if she jumps one or two feet?" he asked coolly.

"Why should I care?" She scowled at Rhett. "As it so happens, I love Bonnie, she is my daughter and I am not going to see her break her neck because you don't have enough common sense to tell her no!"

"I could say the same things about your motherly skills, a cats a better mother than you."

"And just what's that suppose to mean?" Scarlett cried. How difficult Rhett was being!

"Don't play stupid Scarlett, you know what I mean. You can drop the act of the caring, loving mother. If it weren't for me she wouldn't even be here. Hell, you made sure the other baby wasn't here!"

Scarlett paled under his words. She stood so suddenly and slapped him across the face with all the strength she had. "Don't you dare ever say I didn't want the baby! You're the one that didn't want it! What did you expect me to do, welcome you with open arms when you were so nasty? You're the one who thought Ashley was the father!"

Scarlett saw pain flicker across Rhett's face. "Great balls of fire, what am I doing? I don't want to fight with Rhett!" she thought. She had a lifetime of fighting and was tired of it all. Scarlett knew she had to confess how she felt and swallow her pride or he'd never know. She quieted her voice and spoke softly to Rhett:

"I wanted the baby, I really did Rhett. I was so happy, I wanted you and Bonnie so badly but you were so cold. When I was sick I hoped that you would come and tell me you were sorry about the baby, I needed you so, and I called for you but not once did you come. Not once!"

Rhett was shocked. Scarlett was confessing she wanted the baby and him. He bowed his head slightly and said sincerely, "I'm sorry Scarlett I didn't think you wanted me."

She looked up at Rhett suspiciously. There was not a hint of malice or mocking in his eyes. Did she dare believe him or was he lying to assuage his guilt? But for the first time she saw sincerity in his eyes. Suddenly she knew how sorry he was and that he blamed himself. How easy it would have been to throw it in his face and scream at him for all the pain she had went through. But she couldn't do that. For once she knew she had to take responsibility for her actions.

"I know you are Rhett, It wasn't your fault it was my own doing. And what's done is done." Scarlett tiredly looked toward Rhett to show him that she didn't blame him.

Their eyes locked. Scarlett's breath stopped. Rhett was looking at her a way he hadn't in a long time. With kindness and something else. "Its as if he loves me," she thought. But she pushed that idea out of her head. Scarlett broke the piercing stare. "I am going to speak to Bonnie."

With that said she went into the house. She didn't want to think about how Rhett had acted, almost as if he had wanted the baby. Oh, she couldn't think about it now. She'd think about it tomorrow.

TBC


	2. Night Talk

Thank you for the kind reviews, Zouss, Tohru 12, Missysammy and violet blossom. Your reviews are so kind and keep me writing. Well, here's chapter 2... I hope you all enjoy.

Part 2

Rhett still avoided Scarlett. The days turned into weeks, until time floated by in a blur. She stayed busy at the mills and Rhett at the bank, while they only exchanged a few words a day during dinner, when they had to be civil for the children's sake. Scarlett wondered often if it was because of her confession. Maybe Rhett felt sorry and obligated to her because she had wanted the baby and he hadn't.

"I'll talk to him later, tonight when Bonnie, Wade and Ella are asleep," she thought and then focused her attention back on the mill ledgers, Ashley had made a mess out of them. Rhett had tried unsucessfully to get her to sell the mills only a week before. But she wouldn't listen to him for all his pleas as if he cared for her health. Fiddle-dee-dee, get rid of the mills indeed. She had worked hard for them.

Yet her curiosity was piped and she thought about the moment Rhett and her had shared a few weeks before."Could he love me?" she pondered. "Oh, how stupid I am, he doesn't love me!" Still, she thought of the possibility again, causing her to laugh at her own foolishness.

Mammy of course was in the room picking up Scarlett's discarded clothes when she heard her giggle. Suspiciously Mammy asked, "Miz Scarlett why ya laughin' for?"

"Why Mammy is it a crime to find something amusing?" Scarlett asked amused of Mammy's suspicion. But she hoped Mammy couldn't see what was really lurking in her eyes.

"No, Honey chile' but ya havnt' laughed for a very lon' time."

"No, I suppose I haven't... I was just thinking of something amusing."

But Mammy obviously thought it was very important.

"Well den whut was it?"

Scarlett smiled and then said, "Well it was very amusing actually." She quieted her voice to a whisper causing Mammy to move closer. "I thought that...well I mean I thought that Rhett might love me. But I know it's silly."

Mammy shook her head and then asked, "Whut do ya think honey?"

"Fiddle-dee-dee! I am not that naive Mammy, I can see perfectly clear that Rhett doesn't love me. He only feels guilty about the- baby."

"Miz Scarlett your a stubborn bline' mule. If ya Cant see Mistah' Rhett lovez ya?"

"Love me? Who Rhett? He doesn't love me. Have you lost your mind?"

"No honey," Mammy said softly, "ya jus' wont lisen. One day ya"ll see ya love him too. Aint a man more patient, ya'll see."

Scarlett was very irritated now with the turn in the conversation. "I don't care to discuss this. I don't love Rhett and he certainly doesn't love me, it is quite clear!"

Mammy shook her head again. "Good nite my lam'. Sure stubborn, sure stubborn," she muttered as she walked out of the room.

That night, she lay awake in bed waiting for Rhett to come home. It was already two o'clock in the morning, and she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer and drifted off to sleep. She was soon awakened by a heavy rain fall. Thunder sounded again in the distance, and all of a sudden her door was pushed open. Bonnie and Ella tumbled sleepily into her darkened room.

"Where's daddy?" Bonnie demanded in a small voice. "I am afraid of the booms."

Scarlett easily lied, "I don't know, Bonnie." But she did know Rhett was out carousing the streets or out at that Watlings. Oh how mad she was at him. He would tuck Bonnie in every night and wait until she had fallen asleep, then he'd sneak off like a thief. The least he could have done was check on her. She even left her door slightly ajar but not once had he come in.

She turned her attention to Ella. "Are you afraid of the thunder too Ella?"

Ella nodded her head.

"Why don't you both sleep with me tonight?" Scarlett sweetly asked. She'd show Rhett she wasn't a bad mother. And it was lonely sleeping alone, especially since Rhett was being so difficult. She wondered darkly if she had to spell everything out for him? She wanted him back but did she have to beg him? But no, she wouldn't stoop so low as to beg for affection from her aloof husband. No, Scarlett O'Hara didn't beg.

Bonnie and Ella both smiled and scrambled into her bed eagerly. They fought for the covers and made sure Scarlett was between them. Suddenly, Scarlett didn't feel so alone with her daughters beside her. Memories returned to her of doing likewise with Carreen, snuggled on each side of mother. Ellen would soothe and recite Bible stories in a gentle voice, and she would feel safe and warm...

"Mommy?" Bonnie suddenly asked,"do you think Mr. Butler's afraid?"

Scarlett laughed and held Bonnie closer. "Of course he isn't. He is in the stable."

Bonnie seemed satisfied with that answer and soon fell asleep and so did Ella. Scarlett lay awake watching Bonnie and Ella sleep. "I'll be a good mother. They wont be afraid of me, Rhett wont be the only one they come to," she thought, pushing a loose curl away from Bonnie's milky face. She felt an odd maternal instict in her chest, an odd feeling of tenderness she had never felt for any of her children. Bonnie was really a little, fearless thing and so determined!

At that moment she heard the key latch click. She quietly slid off the bed and retrieved her wrapper. And opened the door quietly giving one last glance to make sure the girls were still asleep. Once Scarlett shut the door, she walked quietly but quickly, looking for Rhett lest she miss him. All of a sudden she collided with something wet, and screamed.

It was Rhett! His hair was disheveled and his fine suit was soaking wet. "He must of got caught in the storm," she thought. Suddenly she couldn't help but giggle at Rhett's confusion and appearance. She put her hand on his forearm and said, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but scream, you do look like a frightful sight."

Rhett couldn't help but laugh either. "I suppose I do, my pet. May I ask why you're running in the house in early hours of the morning? Mammy is not after you I hope?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I wanted to speak to you about us."

Rhett raised his black brows in question. "Us?"

"Yes, can we go some place where there's light?"

"To my room Mrs.Butler or... the dining room, since Bonnie is asleep."

"Both Ella and Bonnie are sleeping in my room," she explained. "They were afraid."

"I rushed home as fast as I could to be here if she woke up but alas the rain was pounding heavily outside," he explained.

It wouldn't do for the household to see her and Rhett talking in the wee hours of the morning. And she was very curious to see his room. Not once had she seen it and Rhett didn't enter her room either, not since that night he had carried her up the stairs... She looked up at him, who met her with a questioning stare of his own.

"Lead the way," he murmured. "I do believe you know where my room is."

Scarlett didn't know if he was baiting her but she started off towards Rhett's room with him following close behind her. A strange feeling went to the pit of her stomach. It's not as if they were about to make love but the thought of the intimate notations of going into his room made her heart beat rapidly. She berated herself, it's not as if he had touched her since that dark and passionate night he had carried her up the stairs.

Once they entered his room, Scarlett couldn't help but observe it. It was well furnished and smelt of brandy and cigars, causing her to lightly enhale. Beside his bed was Bonnie's small vacant one with rumpled blankets. While she observed his room, Rhett watched her intently, wondering what she was up to. He went to the side board and poured some brandy, sitting back and lounging in his leather chair. He cleared his throat causing Scarlett to slightly jump and another strike of thunder hit outside for an instant. She let out a small, audible intake of breath.

"You're not afraid of the thunder are you?" he kindly asked, watching her.

She was about to deny it but she smiled, laughing a little self consciously. "I suppose I'm just like Bonnie and Ella. I know it sounds silly but it reminds me of the war... I was so terrified then." Scarlett adjusted her night gown and sat across from him.

"You needn't be frightened, Scarlett. Or live in fear, as long as I'm here you know I'll take care of you, don't you?"

"Yes," she skeptically said. She knew Rhett would always provide for her but he hadn't been there when she had needed him, wanted him so desperately. But she thought back to the time when he had taken her out of Atlanta and the fire, when he had drove her when she was pregnant with Ella and had helped her purchase the mills. She wondered why she realized it now, how Rhett had always been there for her, that is until recently.

"Well my pet you wanted to talk about "us" as I believe you put it. I'm curious as to know why. There has been a you and my money but never an "us."

She stared at Rhett with wide green eyes, clearly confused of his comment. But she decided to ignore the comment and said cheerfully, "What a silly thing to say, of course there is an us. We are married after all."

Rhett laughed loudly. "Please, Scarlett drop this act of marriage and the "us." Spit it out, what do you want, money?"

She frowned at Rhett slightly and then replied. "Of course not, I have my own money. I was wondering if... well I mean will... will you go walking with me as we used to? It wouldn't have to be far," she quickly added. "Why, it could be in the backyard for all I care."

Rhett watched her with raised brows, watching her with his keen eyes and she squirmed under his gaze.

"What did you just say?" he asked after a moment.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Did I really shock the famous blockade runner Rhett Butler? Really, you aren't that surprised are you? It's just we used to be... well and I thought a short walk would be nice. You will walk with me won't you?"

He grinned at her child-like behavior. "She really is a child," Rhett thought with a sigh. He laughed shortly and then said, "Of course, my pet if it pleases you. As long as there is no other motive?"

Scarlett's eyes flashed. "Really Rhett, if you don't trust me I don't see why we're even married. Great balls of fire! Can't I ask you something without you suspecting something?"

"You forget Scarlett you wanted it that way," Rhett stated with amusement laced in his dark eyes. "You were fond of me and in love with my money."

Her Irish temper began to rise. "You black hearted varmint, we were having a pleasant conversation and then you change it to a nasty one. If you're not ready this evening I'll go walking alone, thank you!"

"Now, don't get your feathers all ruffled, I'll be ready for our "walk." Now I'm going to change, you can leave unless you want to stay and watch?"

Scarlett's eyes widened and she rushed out of the room. She heard his laughter from the hall as she began her dark trek across the hall to her room. "The cad," she muttered but she couldn't help but smile.

TBC


	3. outside

Part 3

When Scarlett arrived home she found Mammy stalking up and down the hallway yelling for Bonnie, Wade and Ella. She looked like a terror, Scarlett thought with a smile. She couldn't help but think of the old days when she was a girl at Tara. How Mammy could even make the devil fear her if she had a notion to.

"Mammy has Rhett came home?" she happily asked. She was in much better spirits. She hummed lightly as she took off her gloves.

"Miz Scarlett wut ya up to?"

"I'm not up to anything, Mammy. Did Captain Butler come home yet?"

Mammy paused a moment then replied, "Mistah Rhett cam' home an hour ago."

"Well then where is he?" she demanded.

"Up in his room honey."

Scarlett looked up the long flight of stairs then said, "Mammy make sure you keep the children busy for awhile."

She walked lightly up the stairs to Rhett's room. The door stood before her, closed and almost looming. She wavered a moment then knocked lightly. Her stomach fluttered.

"Come in," Rhett said with a soft voice.

Scarlett opened the door and found Rhett lazily lounging on his bed with his feet propped up, smoking a cigar. She smoothed her dress and sat in a chair facing the bed. Suddenly she felt embarrassed and not sure what say. But as always Rhett sensed it and said with a grin,"Well madam, I suppose you're ready for our "walk" That's why I had Mammy keep the children busy today and why you're all dressed up for me isn't it?"

"Ye... I mean no. I visited Melly today."

"Ah," Rhett said with a spark in his black eyes,"You dressed up for Mr.Wilkes."

"Don't you dare be nasty Rhett Butler! I have far better things to do then dress up for Ashley or you for that matter you conceited fool!"

Rhett roared with laughter.

"Come, Scarlett don't be angry."

She folded her arms ignoring him. Rhett said carelessly, "Well since you aren't speaking to me I guess I cant give you your gift." That moment Scarlett's eyes lit up. it had been so long since he had bought her presents.

"Oh Rhett, what is it?"

"Now your speaking to me, well I might as well tell you. I packed a picnic with your favorite pastries." Scarlett couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Rhett a picnic, that would be just heavenly." Then she remembered his behavior earlier and replied stubbornly, "But I'm not hungry."

Rhett burst into laughter. "You little liar. Of course you are. You can't fool me. I know you can't turn down food. I remember our honeymoon, you ate so much I was sure that you would be as big as those cuban ladies."

Scarlett's mind went back to those days. How happy she had been then. How much Rhett had spoiled her and she had thought then that he loved her, or at least cared. If only she could have those days back. But there was no use looking back.

"Never mind about that. I'm going on my walk. You can come if you want, but as it is I can care less." She tried to keep her voice steady but she knew she sounded irritated.

Rhett shook his head. "I'm sure you do Scarlett, but as it is I shall come. Seeing as I packed lunch. I didn't pack it for myself, you know. Even though 'I'm sure you wont eat a bite." He grabbed the basket and appraised her with his eyes. "You look good, good enough to eat. But don't worry my pet, I'll control myself. Lead the way."

Scarlett lowered her long eye lashes and smiled coquettishly as she walked to the door, even now he still was attracted to her, he couldn't deny it. She felt a sense of feminine power as he followed her.

"This sure will be an interesting day," Rhett thought with a grin. He knew Scarlett was up to something. He could easily read her eyes.

Once they reached the foyer and got away from the watchful eyes of Mammy and the house. They made their way out the french doors and past the veradah out onto the well manicured lawn. Scarlett was proud of the spacious, green yard and she scanned the expanse with her eyes as they settled under a large oak tree, from the sight of the household. The children loved the spacious yard, as Scarlett was beginning to. Most of the time she would sit out on the verandah. But in the early days of their marriage, Rhett and her would have sporadic picnics outside on the lawn...

..._"Rhett, what are you doing?" Scarlett demanded as Rhett suddenly kneeled before her, grabbed her ankle and placed it on his leg. His hands were warm against her skin as he slipped off one shoe from her foot and began the process on her other foot._

_His brows rose. "Haven't you ever ran barefoot through the grass on a hot day? It feels wonderful." Then to her horror he began to slip off her stockings._

_She tried to pull her foot from his grasp. "Rhett, stop it!" she wisphered feriously, looking past his broad shoulders. "Do you want Mammy to see you?"_

_"She would think we were like any other love birds." He laughed. And his warm hands began to move up her legs and to her horror her thighs. She was about to protest but the look he gave her, stopped her. And the wicked senasations he was evoking on her by his touch was intoxicating. She stared at him with wide eyes. He then moved his hands to her hips and pulled her near him. "Kiss me, Scarlett," he whispered._

_And she did. As their kiss became urgent, she pulled away with a mischevious smile. Ever since her and Rhett married, she had become more playful. She could laugh and have fun, even her newfound attitude surprised her. Her hands went to his shoes and she began to repeat the process of taking them off. She struggled and he laughed uproariously. She couldn't help but smile back._

_"Come, here," he demanded when he was as barefoot as her. He lunged for her but she laughed and rose to her feet, quickly and with a saucy tilt of her head._

_"Only if you can catch me." Scarlett spun around and began running barefoot through the grass, her skirts flying around her knees. She had the sense that he was behind her as she ran. Her hair tumbled out of the pins and she was laughing. Then she felt Rhett's arms grab her and he spun her around. She saw his dark eyes and lips as he looked at her, as if memorizing her face and kissed her, his hands running through her hair._

_"I love your hair," he murmured, burying his face in her hair. She was surprised by his show of affection and more surprised when her arms moved around his neck and she smoothed his hair._

_"Rhett-"_

_He silenced her with a kiss and no more words were said..._

Scarlett remembered that day for the next day she found out she was pregnant with Bonnie... She wondered how everything had changed so quickly between Rhett and her and when it had happened.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, an interested gleam in his eyes.

She was startled with his question and realized what she had been thinking about. She blushed."The picnics we used to have..."

"I.." he began but shrugged.

"What, Rhett?"

He threw up a hand carelessly. "Never mind." He rummaged through the picnic basket and produced a lemon pastry. "Here have a pastry, Scarlett. I know you can't refuse." There was a gleam in his eyes. "It tastes just heavenly. Are you sure you don't want one?" He tasted some cream with his finger.

"No," she replied stubbornly, turning her head. But she could still see the pastry from the corner of her eye. He tasted some more cream. "Oh let me have it!" Before he could answer, she snatched it from his hands, devouring it.

Rhett raised his eyebrow slightly. "Ehmm. Madam, I believe you ate my pastry. As you see this pastry has an "S." and the last time I checked I don't believe I'm the saintly Scarlett O'Hara."

Scarlett burst out laughing. "Oh, Rhett you didn't! Well, we needn't tell anyone."

He roared with laughter "Oh, Scarlett you're so young. You wring my heart."

"Well, I'll ring your neck if you tell anyone," she said with a fake threat.

"Don't worry my pet I wont tell a soul, my lips are sealed."

She tried to keep the laughter from emerging from her lips but Rhett watched her with raised brows and she laughed. Rhett joined in the merriment, making her laugh all the more. It was nice to laugh again, she thought as she took a bite of pastry.

TBC


End file.
